yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 089
"The Race to Escape, Part 1", known as "Terror of Gatling Ogre" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-ninth episode of the anime''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on December 16, 2009 and in the United States on December 11, 2010. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Lawton '''Turn 1: Lawton' Lawton draws "Skill Successor". Lawton's hand contains "Explosive Wall", "Narrow Tunnel", "Barrel Behind the Door", "Secret Barrel", "Skill Successor", and "Gatling Ogre". Lawton Normal Summons "Gatling Ogre" ( 3/800/800) in Attack Position. He then prepares to set five cards, so he can perform his FTK strategy, but Yusei sends "Effect Veiler" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to negate the effects of "Gatling Ogre" until the End Phase. Lawton then sets five cards. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Sonic Chick". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Lawton's SPC: 0 → 1; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei's hand contains "Max Warrior", "Desperate Tag", "Quickdraw Synchron", and "Return Marker". Yusei then sends "Sonic Chick" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" ( 5/700/1400) in Attack Position. When this monster is used for a Synchro Summon, he can treat its name as the name of any Synchron Tuner Monster. Yusei intends to perform a Synchro Summon, so he can destroy "Gatling Ogre, however Lawton then activates his face-down "Narrow Tunnel". Now both players can only summon one monster onto their side of the field once a turn and if they control more than one monster, they must destroy monsters they control until they control only one. Yusei then sets two cards. Turn 3: Lawton Lawton draws "Full Armor Ogre". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Lawton's SPC: 1 → 2; Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). Lawton then activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" four times to send his four set cards ("Explosive Wall", "Barrel Behind the Door", "Secret Barrel" and "Skill Successor") to the Graveyard and inflict 3200 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3200 → 2400 → 1600 → 800). Lawton then Tributes "Gatling Ogre" in order to Tribute Summon "Full Armor Ogre" ( 5/1600/1600) in Attack Position. "Full Armor Ogre" attacks and destroys "Quickdraw Synchron". Yusei then activates his face-down "Desperate Tag"" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 and Special Summon "Max Warrior" ( 4/1800/800) from his hand in Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step. Since "Full Armor Ogre" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Yusei, but Yusei activates his face-down "Return Marker" to negate the effect of "Full Armor Ogre" and inflict damage to Lawton equal to the ATK of "Full Armor Ogre" (Lawton 4000 → 2400). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Turret Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Lawton's SPC: 2 → 3; Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then Tributes "Max Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" ( 5/1200/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Turret Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Max Warrior" ("Turret Warrior": 1200 → 3000/2000). "Turret Warrior" attacks and destroys "Full Armor Ogre" (Lawton 2400 → 1000). Since "Full Armor Ogre" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its final effect activates, allowing Lawton to revive "Gatling Ogre" ( 3/800/800) in Attack Position. Lawton intends to draw either a Speed Spell or a Trap Card on his next Draw Phase. If it's a Speed Spell, Lawton can activate the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters and inflict 800 damage to Yusei for each Speed Spell in his hand. If it's a Trap Card, he will set it and activate the effect of "Gatling Ogre" to send the set card to the Graveyard and inflict 800 damage to Yusei. :Continued next episode... Errors *In the dub, a shot of Lawton's opening hand shows the card "Barrel Behind the Door" with its unedited Japanese artwork. Interestingly, this is the second time this same error has been made with the same card in the space of only a few episodes, as a few episodes earlier the Guard Robot drew "Barrel Behind the Door", again featuring the unedited Japanese artwork, rather than the English artwork. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, the bullets that "Gatling Ogre" fires are recolored purple and the sounds effects are laser-like. Oddly, the bullet fired by "Full Armor Ogre" remains unedited. Extras * In the opening credits, there was another 10th Anniversary Movie preview and then revealed a corrupted version of "Rainbow Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.